1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessorizing vehicles, and more particularly to systems and methods for visualizing, using computers, vehicles with accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accessories can be added to most stock vehicles to enhance either the appearance or performance of the vehicles. Included in the term xe2x80x9caccessoriesxe2x80x9d are certain stock items. Also included in the term xe2x80x9caccessoriesxe2x80x9d are add-on parts that are made by the vehicle manufacturer, as well as add-on parts that are made by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and sold by car dealers.
As an example, a vehicle manufacturer might make a xe2x80x9csportxe2x80x9d package available on a particular model, with the xe2x80x9csportxe2x80x9d package including one or more aesthetically pleasing external components such as sport mirrors, flared fenders, and the like. Such accessories ordinarily are xe2x80x9cadded onxe2x80x9d at the vehicle factory, although many vehicle manufacturer accessories can be bought by a consumer at a dealership. In contrast, an OEM might make floorboards for pickup trucks that can fit several vehicle models, as well as, e.g., front hood bras, and indeed a plethora of other accessories that are sold at the dealership.
In any case, a car buyer potentially has dozens, perhaps hundreds, of combinations of accessories from which to select. Unfortunately, as recognized by the present invention only a few of these combinations are likely to be embodied in a single vehicle package at any given time on a dealer showroom. Consequently, the present invention understands that a buyer must resort to imagining what a particular combination of accessories might look like. As further understood herein, it would be desirable from both a buyer""s viewpoint and a dealer""s viewpoint to provide a means by which a buyer can quickly visualize many combinations of accessories for many models.
As still further recognized herein, such a large number of accessories are available, and ordinarily in many buyer-selectable colors, that simply photographing sample vehicles having all the possible combinations of accessories and color schemes is impractical. Fortunately, the present invention has carefully considered the problems noted above, and has provided the solutions below to one or more of the noted problems.
The invention is a general purpose computer programmed according to the inventive steps herein to visualize a vehicle accessorized per a user""s selection. The invention can also be embodied as an article of manufacturexe2x80x94a machine componentxe2x80x94that is used by a digital processing apparatus and which tangibly embodies a program of instructions that are executable by the digital processing apparatus. This invention can be realized in a critical machine component that causes a digital processing apparatus to perform the inventive method steps herein. Also, the method includes flow process steps at least some of which can be undertaken by a computer.
In accordance with the present invention, the method for visualizing a vehicle includes photographing at least one vehicle to render a vehicle photograph. Also, the method includes photographing at least one accessory separately from the vehicle to render an accessory photograph, it being understood that the accessory is intended for use on the vehicle. The photographs are digitally stored and subsequently accessed such that, in response to a user-defined accessory combination, the accessory photograph can be superimposed onto the vehicle photograph on a computer display. With this invention, the accessory combination can be visualized.
In a preferred embodiment, a color from a database of colors that is associated with the vehicle can be defined. The vehicle photograph is characterized by the color. Preferably, plural digital photographs of respective accessories that are associated with the vehicle are rendered. Indeed, the number of accessories so displayed can be greater than eight.
As set forth in greater detail below, the accessory can be positioned on a rack in a position on the rack corresponding to the intended position of the accessory on a vehicle, prior to photographing the accessory. Also, one or more vehicle coordinates are correlated to respective locations on a photograph area, such that the accessory is positioned on the rack in accordance with the coordinates.
In any event, the digitally stored photographs can be made available on a wide area computer network, such that a computer communicating with the network can undertake the superimposing act. Or, the digitally stored photographs can be made available on a local area computer network of a vehicle dealer. In this embodiment, the user-defined accessory combination is defined by a potential buyer and can be communicated (orally or otherwise) to a seller, such that the seller can communicate with the local area network and present the vehicle with accessory on a computer display located at the vehicle dealer.
In another aspect, a computer-implemented method for promoting the selling of a vehicle includes receiving, from a buyer at a vehicle dealership, a user-defined accessory combination including at least one vehicle, at least one color thereof, and at least one accessory related thereto. The accessory is selected from a group of accessories numbering greater than eight. A database that is located at the vehicle dealership is accessed to retrieve digital photographs representative of the vehicle and accessory, and then the photograph of the accessory is presented on a computer display located at the vehicle dealership. A photograph of the vehicle is also presented on the computer display along with the photograph of the accessory, to promote a sale of the vehicle with accessory.
In still another aspect, a computer-implemented method is disclosed for permitting a user of a wide area computer network to visualize a vehicle having a user-defined accessory combination. The method includes storing digital photographs in a database that is accessible to the user via the wide area network. As intended by the present invention, the photographs include at least one vehicle photograph and at least one accessory photograph, both of which are associated with at least one respective vehicle identification. Furthermore, the method includes receiving the user-defined accessory combination at a computer associated with the database. In response to the user-defined accessory combination, the accessory photograph is superimposed onto the vehicle photograph such that an image of the vehicle with accessory can be presented on a monitor of the user.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer program product is disclosed which is readable by a digital processing apparatus and which tangibly embodies a computer program. The computer program product combines a computer readable medium with program code elements that undertake the above method.
The details of the present invention, both as to its structure and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts, and in which: